creatorscursefandomcom-20200214-history
Caspian
As always, a WIP "He smiled as he knelt, taking her hand and promising her many more sunrises if she did one thing for him: be his queen." And it was in that moment of Seluna's story that Caspian appeared. Caspian Veil, formerly Charles Jakobi, is Tsune's latest character. Notes in italicized parentheses are only available to those who can see his Mien. Physical Description Race: Changeling Template: '''Fairest; Shadowsoul '''Age: '''27 '''Sex: Male Hair: Black (Which flows like wisps of shadow at the end, with two long, sleek black horns coming down from behind his ears and ending near his collarbone) Eyes: Gray (Though more like silver in their sheen and sparkle.) Build: Ectomorphic. Skintone: Pale (In the practically-white sense, and somewhat reflective if one were to shine a light at it.) Height: '''6'2" '''Weight: '''163lbs '''Other Features: ''(Pointed ears.)'' Personality Alignment: Neutral/Evil. Sexuality: Mostly heterosexual, with some exceptions. With high power comes a cost: The touch of a daffodil (Yellow provokes the most reaction, while white will also do the trick) causes him pain, he has a compulsion to count any number of birds in the crow family he sees, and can not go outside on a Sunday. History In the Beginning of this Prelude Little Charles Jakobi was the only male child in his family of seven, with four female siblings. The thought of what was 'girly' and what wasn't didn't occur to him as a child - he played with dolls and trucks equally. And at his insistence, his parents enrolled him into dance classes, where he excelled. But he could swear he saw the shadows flicker in the reflection of the mirrors. When he went to voice these concerns, he was told there was nothing to worry about. And they would die down for a while, before coming out again. Outside of dance, he often spent time down near the waterfront by his house, until the sky grew dark and he had to return. And it was on one of those nights - the new moon providing little to no extra light - that he was skipping stones when a gust of wind blew his hat away. Like any child, he quickly ran after it, straight into the shadows. A New Chapter, a New Life From the first gasp of Arcadian air, he was trapped. "Shh, shh. . . silence, my dear veil, silence. Come now, let's get your washed up. Your hair's like mud." The language certainly wasn't English, but he understood it just the same. And no matter where he ran, he only seemed to get closer to it. So, in his frightened state, he froze up and was whisked away. His skin was torn by the Thorns of the Hedge as he was brought further into the mystical land, but instead of pain, he felt only a further numbness. It'd be easy to say 'It got better', but it truly did. Days blurred between one another, the absence of the day making it difficult to tell how long it had been. But his eyes began to adjust to the pitch-black environment, his hair darkening to blend with the shadows he lived in. As he grew, he was shown nothing but kindness, every wrong step forgiven in his pampered life as 'Veil'. He was tall and graceful, but also spoiled. From a Life Now Lost So, the question one would ask is, 'Why leave?' If it hadn't been for a forgotten memory, four little girls fussing about whoever's thoughts he was seeing, he'd have been perfectly content to stay. But he grew curious and frustrated with this, wantint to know more about why they seemed so familiar. The plan, for him, was simple: Seek these girls, watch their dreams, and be back before his Keeper knew. Everyone would be safe; everyone would win. So, as his Keeper busied herself with plans of a grand gathering, he offered to assist her by venturing to the Hedge and gathering some sticky-sweet Wyrmthumbs, a treat that he knew she and others enjoyed. Knowing that there was a chance he was being monitored, he chose the one tree as close to an escape as he could, picking armfuls of the sweet treat. . . . And running like hell as soon as he could. Abilities Trivia *Caspian's Keeper is named the Dreamweaver. * Category:Characters Category:Tsune's Characters